Rammus' hidden passive: Soft Underbelly
by doctorwhoXoXo
Summary: Rammus and Garen discover Rammus's hidden passive!


Episode 1.

On a damp, blistering, muddy day, the sea-like wind fluttered around the cryptic rocks set solid within the thick soil of twisted treelines, bitter aesthetic like a simple garden snail, salted with a beating heart, burning, cooking, and dissolving with the utmost limits of complete agony, screaming from neck to tail like a seahorse left burdened under the harsh sun, Rammus the armardodo awakes. Above his crackled sight a bulked shadow stood, firmly setting his heels beneath the lifeless grass bellow, pressing forward his firm pecks in a vicious manor hinting vividly at his intentions. Rammus raised his moist paw, from the wet puddle it found shelter all night, upon this gesture the shadowy figure followed with his hand, opening his palm to expose the unique glove which clawed around his wrist. It was familiar, yet unknown, presenting quite the confusion for the dazed armadildo, alas he did not hesitate to release his trust, Rammus thrust up from his shell with such majesty, exposing his naked fleshy skin, in a ballad of ultimate beauty, his eyes glistened like an eclipse set solid within the night sky, shinning like the beating core within his exposed body, the figure stood back hardening his muscles, passionately presenting his throbbing manhood to the daring amadragqueen. As Rammus' body heightened, his senses tingled as the light shun upon the figures face, and therefore stood a man of such warm perfection, presenting his body with such pride, Rammus thus studied the thickly tanned model, taking note of the dense sweaty layer that coted his furry musk. Rammus took a moment to conclude, it was his lover, the dashing swordsmen GAREN, whom stood hand to hand with Rammus, as their eyes clicked the gods shed tears from the sky, the earth shook, and the wind screeched, it was true love, true perfection, something that could not ever be broken, thus the armadickhole raised his second paw, but surprisingly Garen did not share the moment, instead he slowly lowered his tender fist, relaxing and resting it upon his personal pride. Rammus was startled, a simple aramtoadstool had never seen a muscle that expressed such strength, with such minimal mass, and then with Garens' right hand, he steadily lowered Rammus' paw onto his DEMACIAN JUSTICE. Rammus closed his eyes and reminisced on his findings; the meat that laid within his paw was beating and throbbing with such finesse, it was hardened like rock, yet only stretched an inch out of his ensnared fingers. He admired its chiselled power, its pasty white undertow, making JUDGEMENT through the precision at hand, stroking, caressing, fondling its violent shell, Rammus was initially hesitant, but Garen showed PERSERVERENCE and with COURAGE Rammus eventually accepted his destiny. They both fell colliding with the warm exterior of the bush cove shelter to their secrets, Rammus lent in and whispered in Garens ear "I want you to DECISIVE STRIKE my hole while staring at me with a PUNCTURING TAUNT behind your eye. Then push me against the mud and give me a rough POWERBALL, until I scream, but at that climax you must continue, until you pierce my SPIKED SHELL, sending malicious TREMORS down my spine." "What then my darling?" Garen sweetly replied. "Then I want you to give me.. Well I want you to give me that special thing." "You mean that one thing we always do?" "Yes.. And I want you to give it to me harder than ever before, so rough that for the weeks following ill remained moaning in a DEFENSIVE BALL CURL until the pain slowly fades, and my orgasm is put to rest." "I can do that for you my dear." Garen began to insert his milkmen into the armaJefferyDahmer, until suddenly the two passionate lovers were interrupted, by a loud booming sound "WELCOME TO THE TWISTED TREELINE!" The game had just began and the two lovers were forced to represent opposing teams, shocked and distressed they both flustered towards their clothes, but they were too late, just across the lane a pair of perverted eyes watched eagerly at the two legends as they desperately attempted to hide their secret. As Garen finally concealed his droopy roll, beneath his bristled cloth flap, he noticed the figure watching from a distance. In a frenzy of panic Garen sprinted over to his audience, aggressively tackling them into the dirt. Rammus stood back, watching as it all unfolded, he quickly brushed the sweat that had formed above his brow and passed slowly towards the scene. Finally Garen raised himself, holding a figure that was all too familiar in the air, it was Rammus' young nephew Gragas, bruised and battered from Garens ferocious strike. Rammus sped over, chattering his small feet across the ground until he came to a sudden halt, his body twirled through the air, crashing into Garens open arms as he flocked to the rescue. Rammus responded with a quick peck of gratitude before curiously turning to the object that had caused him to fall, and there in his past tracks stood the most villainess creature know to the league, a being so degenerate and filthy.. IT WAS TEEMO. END OF EPISODE 1.


End file.
